


Savor Your Words (I Won't Ever Waste Them)

by mukeofficial



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, busker!luke, music producer!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeofficial/pseuds/mukeofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hm, a strange man with dyed black hair shows up to one of my busking nights, flirts with me, tries to convince me he’s a fucking music producer, and then asks me to come with him to ‘his studio’ to help him finish a song in return for payment.” Luke stated bluntly, pushing his hands in his pockets. “Is that right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor Your Words (I Won't Ever Waste Them)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to [Maddy](http://lukerapping.tumblr.com) for giving me the idea for this fic! Also, [here](http://lukerapping.tumblr.com/post/135227721398/savor-your-words-i-wont-ever-waste-them) is an amazing artwork Maddy did for this fic that is honestly one of the most beautiful things I've seen. Please reblog it on tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“Fuck!”

Michael whipped off his guitar and nearly threw it at its case. He rubbed his eyes, the small headache at the back of his brain growing by the minute. He glanced at the clock and physically winced when he saw the time. 11:07PM. The song he was working on was supposed to have been done hours ago, and more importantly, _needed_ to be done by tomorrow morning.

One of his signed singers – Calum Hood – was to record the song tomorrow, and Michael had promised him the song would be ready by morning. Calum had a difficult schedule, as he was originally from Australia and was only in Los Angeles until tomorrow night. Time was limited, and Michael was running out of it quickly.

The dyed-black haired boy laid his head back, slowly swiveling in his chair as he sighed. He had taken one too many late nights that week, he decided. It wasn’t good for his health. Michael was the youngest successful music producer on the west coast, and the lack of sleep was getting to his head. Driving him _insane_. And there are only so many coffees and 5-hour energy drinks one can have until they could possibly go mad. He was overwhelmed, stressed out, and full of anxiety.

His thoughts were pulled from this dangerous part of his mind by the growl of his stomach. Michael might be full of anxiety, but one thing he wasn’t full of was food. He took a few minutes debating whether to let the desire for food motivate him through the night to get this song finally taken care of, or to cave in and go get some In-N-Out to keep him sane.

He eventually decided on the latter, grabbing his keys and wallet and heading for the door of the recording studio he was writing in.

It was ridiculous, Michael decided, as he turned onto the highway. Ridiculous that he was left on his own to finish writing the lyrics and notes on the bridge vocals of Calum’s new song on his own.  The Australian had claimed he wanted to spend time with his LA friends before heading home for the next month, and Michael, being the kind soul that he is, didn’t refuse. But Calum left the bridge untouched – which was something Michael simply couldn’t work with. The guitar would’ve been a piece of cake; _IF_ he had some vocals and lyrics to go along with it. Coming up with it all on his own was insanely frustrating, especially without the boy who will be singing it there to help and give input.

Unfortunately, deadlines had to be met, and time was of the essence. Two things Michael didn’t work particularly well with, which was incredible considering his career and success. This song Michael was working on was the final unfinished song for Calum’s album. It had to be done by tomorrow at 5pm.

The only thing that could save Michael from his negative thoughts was the neon sign for his favorite fast food restaurant shining in the distance. Michael yawned as he turned into the parking lot. He was heading to the drive through when he saw a small crowd of people near the entrance of the establishment. He glanced casually, not particularly interested, until he saw why they were gathering.

There was a boy sitting on the ground, holding a guitar and singing. His hair was tucked underneath a snapback, and was wearing a flannel and skinny jeans. Michael suddenly remembered what it was like – being in high school and busking on the weekend for money. This boy was obviously older than high school age, but he still reminded Michael of himself. That got the producer intrigued.

Michael pulled over into a parking spot and rolled down his window to listen, and _boy_ did the boy have a _voice._

_“I’m out of sight, I’m out of mind, I’ll do it all for you in time; And out of all these things I’ve done, I think I’ll love you better now.”_

 It was deep and soothing – a little inexperienced, but way better than Michael had ever imagined it could be. His initial craving for a burger and fries was suddenly forgotten as he got out of the car and made his way to the busker.

Snapback was just finishing his song as Michael approached. The people surrounding him – which Michael soon realized was a bunch of high schoolers – dropped some change into Luke’s guitar, gave him some compliments to which is expressed gratitude, and then made their way to their cars. Michael hung back a little, leaning on the hood of his car as he watched the blond sweep up the change, stuffing his hands in his denim jacket before speaking up.

“Ed Sheeran was a good choice for you.”

Snapback immediately looked up from his guitar case, mid-sweep. He raised a curious eyebrow in Michael’s direction as a smile grew on his face.

“Thanks dude. It’s one of my favorite songs to cover.”

“Why is that?” Michael inquired, pushing himself off his car, and slowly making his way to the blond. He noticed for the first time that Snapback had a black lip ring, making Michael raise an eyebrow himself.

“Well,” Snapback began, pouring the change into his wallet and leaning back against the wall, strumming his guitar lightly. “The lyrics are easy, the chords are easy, and nearly everyone knows it. It’s a win-win.”

“Wouldn’t you want to do a song everyone didn’t know?” Michael challenged as he got closer. He then noticed the blond boy had light stubble on his chin, continuing over his neck and his sharp jaw. “So that people won’t be comparing you to the original artist?”

“On the contrary.” Snapback smirked, pointing a finger at Michael. “The goal is to grab their interest from the get-go. Singing a song they recognize will immediately get their attention, and keep them watching.”

Michael grinned at him. “Smart boy.”

The blond winked at him, actually _winked_ at him, and Michael was feeling his own interest sparked just by that. No wonder this boy was raking in so much money when Michael approached – he was charming as fuck, and Michael wouldn’t argue that he wasn’t attractive.

“But, that leaves me with another question.” Michael stated, glancing up at the glowing neon sign above their head. “Why busk at a fast food restaurant in LA suburbia instead of downtown? You’re definitely promised more commission down there than here.”

Snapback shrugged. “It’s 11pm on a Friday night. The local high school’s football game just got out, and hungry parents and kids alike storm this place immediately after the game. You actually just missed the rush. Also, this is the area I went to high school in, and I know the manager of this In-N-Out. He doesn’t mind me busking here. Whereas I go out anywhere in LA this late, and I could be yelled at for busking on property I’m not even sure I’m allowed to be in.”

Michael shook his head in approval. “Smarter than I thought. Even though I don’t suppose you pick up very many girls by busking outside of a greasy fast-food restaurant, as opposed to downtown Los Angeles.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not interested in that, then.” Snapback responded easily, the smirk from before returning to his face. “I’m more into tall, dyed-black-haired, denim-jacket-wearing men that approach me on the job and ask me a million questions about my life motives.”

Michael threw his head back and laughed, hearing the boy beneath him join along.

“Damn, is this denim jacket not sexy and seducing you like I had originally planned?”

“Oh, I’m definitely being seduced by it.” Snapback answered, laying his guitar down to rest his hands behind his head. “Nearly choked up at the end of Lego House when I saw you get out of your car. Took my breath away on sight!”

The two laughed again together, filling the quiet night with noise. The flirting was light and fun, and Michael had nearly forgotten about the pressing matters that he had to attend to that night.

“Shit.” Michael said out loud, his thoughts suddenly being brought back to the unfinished song waiting for him at the studio. “I – uh – I actually have to go now. But hey, listen, you’re actually really talented, and you should really keep doing what you’re doing and not give up, no matter what anyone tells you, and – ”

“Wait!” Snapback yelled out to Michael, as the dark haired boy was already halfway back to his car. Michael turned around to see the blond pulling a sheet of paper out of the back of his pocket and a pen from his guitar case, scribbling something down fast. Michael’s heart thumped loudly when he realized what Snapback was doing, before walking over to take the small paper from him. “Text me sometime, if you wanna.”

“Definitely.” Michael said with a grin, turning slowly from the busker and walking slowly back to his car. The producer read the card in his mind: “Luke, in-n-out busker” followed by a number. Michael chuckled, completely captivated by the raw talent and confidence the blond boy had expressed to him in under five minutes of talking to him. His voice was pure and perfect, and maybe if things didn’t work out in any relationship way with him and Snapback, Michael could sign him one day.

It wasn’t until Michael had his hand on the handle to his car door when a crazy idea came over him.

“LUKE!” He turned around, before changing his mind, running back to where the blond was packing up his guitar.

“Yeah?” Luke stood up with his guitar, a hopeful look in his eyes as he looked at Michael. The blond boy was so much taller and broader than Michael had originally pictured, which made it that much more difficult for him to form sentences.

“Well I was – I mean – I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?”

“I don’t.” Luke grinned. “Do you?”

“Actually, yes!” Michael said excitingly, just as a confused look passed over Luke’s face. “I was wondering if you could help me out.”

“Oh.” Luke responded, looking puzzled. “Um, with what?”

“Well, I’m working on a song right now that’s due tomorrow morning, and It’s almost done, minus the lyrics, vocals and guitar chords during the bridge of the song, and I’ve been working on it all night with no progress – ”

“You work with music?” Luke interrupted, brows furrowed. “What do you do?”

“I’m a producer.” Michael replied quickly. “Anyway, I –”

“You seem a little young to be a producer.” Luke interrupted again, raising his eyebrows questionably at Michael.

“I _am_ the youngest music producer on the west coast.” Michael stated, unaware of where Luke’s doubt was coming from.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and _I’m_ actually Ed Sheeran in a wig.”

“I thought I saw some red hair underneath all that blond.” Michael smirked, but Luke didn’t seem amused. “I can prove it, you know.”

“And how would you do that?”

“Come with me.” Michael declared boldly, taking in the look of surprise on Luke’s face. “Back to my studio, and help me finish this song. I’ll pay you.”

Luke stared Michael down for a second, as if wondering when he would tell him he was lying. After a moment of this, Luke scoffed, pulling the guitar in its case around his back.

“Hm, a strange man with dyed black hair shows up to one of my busking nights, flirts with me, tries to convince me he’s a fucking music producer, and then asks me to come with him to ‘his studio’ to help him finish a song in return for payment.” Luke stated bluntly, pushing his hands in his pockets. “Is that right?”

“You actually flirted with me first.” Michael pointed out. “You said my denim jacket was sexy.”

“I definitely didn’t say that.”

“Anyways,” Michael interjected, “Are you coming or not? I’ll buy you In N Out.”

Luke sighed, seeming to roll the idea around in his head.

“Even if I want a combo meal?”

“Definitely.”

“Large Milkshake?”

“Extra-large, all on me.”

The smile from before returned to Luke’s face, dimples in his cheeks deepening. “Well, how could I ever say no to that?”

~~~

Michael turned onto the interstate, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his already half-eaten cheeseburger. He could see Luke in his peripheral vision, sitting in the passenger seat, quietly enjoying his medium chocolate milkshake. (“I just want a medium.” “No, really, I’ll buy you the extra-large.” “THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE EXTRA-LARGE AS A MILKSHAPE SIZE OPTION!”)

It was an impulsive decision, bringing this cute boy he found in an In N Out parking lot to come help him finish a song for one of the world’s most prominent singers. Michael didn’t even know if the boy could read lined music – let alone help him finish a song lyrically and vocally. For all Michael knew, Luke could only knew Lego House on his guitar and nothing else, having watched YouTube videos for hours on end just to know this one song.

Even so, a second opinion was something Michael needed nonetheless. The dark haired boy was a perfectionist, and always wanted a second – and third, and fourth – opinion on his music before releasing any of it. If Luke was good for nothing else, he would at least be able to validate Michael’s lyric and vocal choices before the older boy got Calum in the recording booth for it.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Luke had one of the prettiest faces Michael had ever seen, and Michael was desperate for some company while he finished his work.

Even though the silence between them was comfortable as they drove, Michael always preferred driving with music than without. He decided to turn on their local rock radio station.

“I love this song.” Luke announced, making himself at home by reaching over and turning up the volume. Then, at the top of his lungs, he sang along.

_“RAISE A TOAST AND A MIDDLE FINGER, ‘CAUSE THEY ALL THINK WE’RE TWISTED!”_

Michael chuckled at Luke’s enthusiasm. “You really like this song, don’t you?”

“Hell yeah I do!” The blond stated, swallowing a bite of his cheeseburger. “Ashton Irwin is a fucking legend. I love all of his work – Permanent Vacation, Catch 22, Everything I Didn’t Say…the dude’s incredible.”

“Funny you should say that…” Michael began, smirking over at Luke. “Because he actually works for me.”

Michael could basically hear Luke roll his eyes. “Of course he does. How did I know you were going to say that?”

“Dude, I’m serious!” Michael exclaimed, reaching in his pocket carefully without taking his eyes off the road to pull out his phone. “He was the first person I ever signed – three years ago, right after I graduated from college. We went to high school together . He’s a lot of the reason I’ve had so much success. Here, go through the pictures on my phone, and I swear to you there’s a picture of me and him in the studio within the first twenty pictures.”

Luke didn’t reach out for Michael’s phone. Instead, he asked Michael a question. “How old are you?”

“Twenty-five. Twenty-six in November, but that’s still a ways a way.” Michael felt Luke grow very quiet next to him, and he began to feel uneasy. “You?”

“I just turned twenty one two weeks ago.” He said, shifting in his seat. “Isn’t Ashton almost thirty?”

“He’s twenty eight, actually.” Michael announced. “He just turned twenty eight three weeks ago. He was two years ahead of me in school, but we were both in the same music class throughout high school, and we kept in touch after he graduated.”

Michael could see Luke nod out of the corner of his eye, and then finally take the phone out of Michael’s hand to investigate. Michael sighed in relief, relaxing a bit and waiting for Luke to react to the picture.

“Wow.” Luke finally said after a moment, and Michael smirked.

“Didn’t expect to see your favorite artist and me writing in the studio together?” Michael teased.

“No.” Luke responded. “I can’t believe you met Ashton Irwin and convinced him to take this picture with you, just so you could convince cute, innocent college boys like me that he works for you.”

“Uuugh, come on, Luke!” Michael groaned, making Luke laugh out loud next to him. “You still really don’t believe me? Even with picture evidence?!”

“I didn’t say I _didn’t_ believe you.” Luke responded, setting Michael’s phone in one of the car’s cup holders. “All I’m saying is I’m going to need a little more evidence than just a picture of you and Ashton in a dimly lit room with guitars to convince me you’re a producer.”

“Trust me, Lukey,” Michael stated easily, slowly turning off the interstate with his studio in sight. “There’s more evidence where that came from.”

~~~

“Woah.”

This had been the only thing Luke had said since they had entered the studio. Michael watched the blond boy slowly make his way around the place, looking carefully over the recording booth, the sound settings, and the general area for writing, including multiple tables and chairs, lots of instruments, and even a comfy couch that Michael has fallen asleep on during the job way too many times.

Michael threw himself upon it at that moment, sipping away at his large diet coke he had gotten from the fast food restaurant. He watched Luke walk around the room, eyes as big as a kid walking around a candy shop. The older boy assumed this was probably the equivalent for him.

“Michael Clifford?” Luke said hesitantly, eyes fixed on one of the plaques on the wall.

“Yup, that’s me.” Michael nodded, setting his drink on the coffee table next to the couch.

“Really? I wouldn’t know.” Luke shrugged, turning around to look at him. “You never even told me your name.”

“I-I what?!” Michael asked, feeling his face drain from color as he stood up. Had he really been so indulged in Luke’s voice – and face – and his potential ability to help him finish this song that he hadn’t even told Luke his name? “You really came all the way here with me and didn’t ask for my name?”

“To be fair, I was waiting for you to tell me.” Luke shrugged. “I thought that someone who was apparently a ‘super successful music producer’ would throw his name out first thing to prove his credibility.”

“I –” Michael began, stammering under Luke’s chilling stare. “Listen, I swear to God if you google ‘Michael Clifford’ right now, you will see hundreds of pictures of my face. Do it, I’m not lying.”

Luke glanced at his phone on the table, as if knowing that picking it up to do a google search was exactly what Michael wanted him to do, and instead turned back to Michael with his hands behind his back. “You know what I’d like to do instead? See that song you wanted me to work on with you.”

Michael stared back at him incredulously. Never before has Michael worked with someone so stubborn and sassy; and the older boy works with Hollywood _musicians._ The way Luke was looking at him – lips curved upwards and eyes knowing – made Michael’s brain turn to mush, unable to come up with a good comeback to save his life.

Defeated by a pretty face, Michael rolled his eyes pushed passed Luke to the countertop behind him. He immediately pushed papers right and left, some falling on the ground, cursing himself under his breath to not have organized this area earlier this week like he had planned. As punishment, he could feel Luke’s stare on his back, probably believing his story of being a music producer less and less by the second.

“HERE IT IS!” Michael announced after several minutes, grabbing three pieces of heavily written-on paper from one of the shelves on the countertop, turning around and holding them out to Luke. “The song is called Vapor. Written by Me and Calum Hood. You know, Calum Hood? 23-year-old Australian pop-rock singer? Jet Black Heart? San Francisco? Gotta Get Out?”

Luke raised an eyebrow at Michael, staring him down for a second before taking the papers from Michael’s hands. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him.”

“Not a fan?” Michael questioned, not able to read the scrunched look on Luke’s face.

“The opposite, actually.” Luke said, his voice going quiet as he took a seat on one of the swiveling chairs. “He’s the reason I wanted to pursue music in college.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Well, not completely.” Luke admitted, walking slowly over to the couch with the lyrics still in his hand as he took a seat. “Like, I’ve played guitar and sang ever since I was fourteen, but it was all just fun at the time. I never wanted to actually pursue a career with it. That is, until I heard Gotta Get Out for the first time.”

Michael watched as Luke unzipped his guitar case and pull his guitar out, settling it comfortably on his lap.

“The song is about getting out of a deadbeat town and making something of yourself, and not being afraid to fall. LA suburbia isn’t the worst place in the world – I’m sure Sydney suburbia, where Calum comes from, isn’t much better than here – But I want to see the _world._  I want to sing and play music for people all around the world, to bring them happiness and inspire them to do what they love as a career, just like Calum and Ashton and so many others have inspired me. Ever since I heard that song when I was a senior in high school, I knew I wanted to do music, and travel the world for the rest of my life. I even – um – I’ve written a song about it, actually, but it’s not that good, I just –”

“You’ve written a song?” Michael asked, jaw almost dropping to the ground.

“I mean…yeah, but it’s no good, seriously.”

“Can I see it?”

“I…um, yeah, I think it’s here somewhere…”

Michael watched a flushed-face Luke shuffle through the papers in his guitar back to find the song. The older boy was practically bouncing on his heals by the time Luke pulled out a single sheet of paper.

“Like I said, it’s no good, really, it’s a work in progress –”

“I love works that are in progress.” Michael smiled back, taking a seat in one of the swivel chairs as he began reading the paper.

A moment or two passed of silence, Michael’s eyes running over the paper in front of him, stunned completely. When he finally looked up, he was met with the deep blue eyes of the blond boy in front of him. It was the first time that whole night that Luke had looked so vulnerable, and while Michael thought it was adorable, he was also confused.

“Luke,” The dark haired boy began, glancing back and forth between Luke and the paper. “This is incredible.”

“Really?” Luke asked, both relief and awe stretching over his face.

“Yes, really, you idiot!” Michael exclaimed, laughing as he got up and took a seat next to Luke on the couch. “Like, are you kidding me?! It’s beautiful! I don’t think I’d change a thing about it!”

“You’re being too nice, really.” Luke shook his head, smiling so hard he couldn’t even look Michael in the eyes.

“I’m serious!” Michael insisted. “Can you play some for me?”

“I – wait, really?” Luke asked. “I thought you had a really important song you had to finish by morning. Unless it’s really all an act, like I’ve assumed all along.”

“That’s not the way I work.” Michael explained, not even bothering to indulge in Luke’s stubbornness anymore. “I believe we should be completely comfortable in each other’s presence to be able to work on writing some good lyrics together. I need to know where you stand, vocally, lyrically, and musically overall to gain that comfortableness. This would be the perfect way to do so. I don’t care how long it takes.”

Luke looked over at Michael, seeming to size up how honest the older boy was being. Eventually, he seemed to just say ‘fuck it’ in his mind, because Luke set the paper in front of him on the table, and began to play the opening notes of the song.

Michael watched Luke’s fingers strum over the chords, eyes closing as he played from memory. Michael took this moment to appreciate how cute the younger boy’s nose was, so perfect and fitting for him. And when the boy started singing, Michael knew he was done for. His voice sang the words so gently, yet bold, carefully hitting all the notes he needed to, when he needed too. The blond kept his eyes closed as he sang, maybe too afraid to open his eyes to see Michael watching him. Michael thought he was beautiful. He didn’t remember the last time he had ever been so captivated by someone like this. He gulped verbally.

_“I wanna take my heart to the end of the world, and fly away, fly away tonight.”_

Luke ended the song with one final strum of the guitar, glancing up to meet Michael’s eyes finally. It wasn’t until then that Michael realized he was sitting at the end of his seat, mouth hanging ajar and his palms sweaty in his lap. The older boy gulped, trying to gain his composure back.

“So…” Luke began, “Like I said, it’s a work in progress, I’ve only been working on it for a few months and there are still things about it that I don’t –”

“It’s perfect.”

“What?” Luke asked, eyes wide and staring back at Michaels. “Don’t say that if you don’t mean it, seriously.”

“I mean it, from the bottom of my heart.” Michael said, his voice sounding almost rough as he kept his gaze with Luke. They seemed to sit like this for a moment, Michael beaming at the blond as a small smile formed on Luke’s face.

“Well, thank you.” Luke finally said in a small voice, his face turning a light pink. “I was actually thinking the chorus might need a little work, in terms of melody.”

Michael hummed for a second, thinking the chorus notes over and over again before standing up to cross the room to get his guitar.

With a little help from Luke, it didn’t take long for Michael to pick up the chords for “Fly Away”, the song Luke wrote. It was his thing – being able to pick up an instrument and play back what someone had played to him effortlessly. It made his job easy. After playing the song completely through once, he suggested to Luke that he change the melody slightly at the end of his chorus, making it sound stronger and bolder.

“You’re a really good singer.” Luke commented, fiddling with his lip ring between his teeth as he smiled and stared bullets into the older boy. “Your voice is unique, unlike any other I’ve heard before.”

“Cute AND funny.” Michael responded, rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t kidding.” Luke said, his face suddenly turning serious. “Your voice is genuinely really nice to listen too. You don’t think so?”

“I mean, I’m not _tone-deaf_.” Michael stated, feeling uneasy under Luke’s heavy stare. “Just – just not good enough to be a singer, that’s all.”

Luke must’ve sensed Michael’s uncomfortableness, because he shrugged and rested back on the couch, guitar in his hands. “Well, I think you are.”

Michael felt himself smiling. “You know what I think?”

“What do you think?” Luke asked, looking back over at him.

Michael picked up the unfinished lyrics from earlier. “I think it’s time we finish this song.”

~~~

 _“Look in your eyes, and know just what you meant,”_ Luke sang ever so quietly, over and over again. _“So lie to me, just lie to me…”_

It was nearing 3am, and Michael had never felt so awake in his life. Luke had that effect on him – making him feel alive and energetic for no reason, filled with inspiration. Luke set off a spark in Michael that made him feel alive and free – something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The two boys laughed together, sang together, and danced together, almost to the point that if someone from outside the studio had looked in, they would’ve never guess the two boys were hard at work.

But they were. Luke was a diligent worker, when they both got into the flow of it. The blond played back what he heard from the parts of the song Michael had already recorded, and attempted to write new chords to fit the missing section that was the bridge. But no matter how good each new chord sounded, it was nothing without the lyrics.

“Do you want to try this one again?” Luke asked, pointing to one of the three different lyric options they had come up with in two and a half hours.

“No, I don’t think that’s going to work.” Michael shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Like stated previously, Michael was a perfectionist, and even though the three sets of lyrics they had come up with so far were good, they weren’t good _enough_. “We have to think of something completely new.”

“You know, I would think a young successful producer like yourself would’ve come up with something by now.” Luke teased, taking a sip of the coffee Michael had made him.

“I’m a perfectionist.” Michael stated, swiveling 360 in his chair, returning to face Luke. “Wouldn’t be successful if I wasn’t. I don’t just settle for ‘close enough’ or ‘let’s try this same thing for the fifth time’. If it’s not perfect the first time, it would be perfect the last time. You’re very talented Luke – one of the most talented people I’ve ever worked with. But you wouldn’t understand – it’s a producer thing.”

Michael grinned when he saw Luke shake his head and rub his eyes, not emitting a single remark.

“What?” Michael inquired, strumming his guitar lazily. “Finally out of sassy remarks? Finally going to admit I’m who I’ve been saying I am all along?”

“All I’m going to say is,” Luke began, sitting up to face Michael, their faces only a few inches away from each other. Michael would be lying if he said his heart rate hadn’t increased dramatically at this point. Luke was looking into his eyes, a small smirk on his face as he leaned to whisper into Michael’s ear,

“You make it sound so sweet, when you lie to me.”

Michael groaned, leaning back in his chair while Luke’s laughter echoed through the room.

“I bet if Obama himself walked in right now and told you I was telling the truth, you still wouldn’t believe me.” Michael sighed.

“You’re probably right.” Luke confirmed, winking at Michael.

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, Luke still giggling and re-arranging himself on the couch so he was lying stretched out on his back. Michael rubbed his eyes, unable to stop thinking about Luke being so close to him just seconds ago, and how it made him feel. The words he said played over and over in his head,

_“You make it sound so sweet, when you lie to me…Make it sound so sweet, when you lie to me…”_

And then it hit him.

“Genius.” Michael whispered, his eyes shooting wide open.

“What?” Luke asked, glancing up from his guitar.

“Luke, you –” Michael stood up from his chair, locking eyes with Luke. “You fucking genius!”

“Hey!” Luke exclaimed as Michael ripped the guitar out of his hands, in exchange for jumping right on top of him on the couch, laying his body flat on top of the younger boy.

“‘Make it sound so sweet, when you lie to me’! That’s it, Luke!” Michael starred into Luke’s big, confused blue eyes before shoving his face into Luke’s neck. “Those are the missing lyrics! It fits perfectly, and makes sense with the song.”

“‘Make it sound so sweet, when you lie to me…’” Luke repeated slowly. Michael felt the vibrations in Luke’s neck as he talked, and it made him giggle. He pulled his face out to look at Luke’s own face, delighted to see the look of revelation written all over it. “Oh my god, that will work!”

“I told you!” Michael said excitingly. Luke laughed along breathlessly, not taking his eyes away from Michael’s. This was the closest Michael had ever been to Luke’s face before, and in that moment he realized that the blond was even more beautiful close up. His blue eyes sparkled bright in the dimly lit studio, and his lips formed the cutest smile Michael had ever seen. Even in the dim light the older boy could tell Luke was blushing, and for the first time Michael could feel that he was too. He felt one of Luke’s hands lay on the small of his back, holding him there securely, while the other one moved slowly up Michael’s back, landing on Michael’s neck. He saw Luke’s eyes transfixed on his lips, and even before he felt Luke’s long fingers get tangled in the hair on the back of his head, Michael knew what was going to happen.

High on infatuation, Michael met him halfway, crashing their lips together. Michael’s eyes closed in peace as he felt Luke’s grip tighten in his hair, holding the older boy steady as he deepened the kiss. Michael cupped the blond’s face as he kissed him, feeling the shaved-smooth skin on his fingertips. They kissed fast and sloppily, Luke’s free hand already making its way down to rest on the curve of Michael’s ass. Luke kissed like it was the last time he would ever kiss anybody; and Michael swore he was in love.

In the heat of the long-awaited kiss, a siren went off in the back of Michael’s mind. He was all too familiar of this siren – _WRITE DOWN THAT PIECE OF MUSIC BEFORE YOU FORGET IT, BECAUSE TRUST ME, YOU WILL._ Michael couldn’t count how many lyrics or chords that he’d thought of while in the shower or in the car or at a party that had probably gone to waste, all because he didn’t write it down in that instance. While kissing Luke was something Michael had been thirsting over for hours, he wasn’t going to let this lyrics slip his mind.

Michael unfortunately pulled his mouth away from Luke, to which Luke whined.

“Luke, I gotta write down this lyric.” Michael explained, petting Luke’s soft blond hair. “Or else I’ll forget it.”

“I won’t forget.” Luke promised, gripping Michael tighter so he couldn’t stand up. “I have a photographic memory.”

Michael scoffed. “Now who’s the liar?”

Luke giggled, and Michael couldn’t help but lean down for another kiss. A giggly Luke was obviously his weakness – Michael would have to make a note of that for later. But he only allowed Luke to kiss him for a couple more seconds before he was on his feet again, Luke groaning from the couch.

“Michael, I –” Luke began, cutting off completely mid-sentence.

“What?” Michael asked, breathing deeply still from the heavy kissing.

“I – please tell me that’s not all we’re doing tonight?” Luke asked – nearly _begging._ “Like, in sexual terms.”

Michael rolled his eyes at how honest Luke was. But if Michael was honest with himself, his dick wouldn’t be too pleased with him in that moment if he didn’t indulge in Luke’s request.

“Give me thirty seconds, and we’ll pick back up where we left off, okay?”

A smile broke out on Luke’s face as he nodded excitingly. Michael turned on his heals to head back to the countertop, shifting through the papers to find the lyrics he was looking for. His mind was fuzzy from lack of sleep and kissing cute boys, so it took him a few seconds to find the lyrics, desperately flipping through them to find a spot to write them. Michael grabbed the nearest writing utensil he could find to scrawl out the lyrics.

_“Make it soun –”_

Michael suddenly felt a chest pressed firmly to his slightly-bent back, as well as two lanky arms wrap around his middle.

“Mikeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy.”

“Where did that nickname come from?” Michael chuckled, shaking his head and turning back to his pen and paper.

_“Make it sound so sweet, wh –”_

A pair of soft lips were suddenly on his neck, kissing the sensitive spot underneath his ear. Michael felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he rested his head to the side, letting Luke have more access to the sensitive skin. Luke bit it a little, tugging the skin softly before pressing his mouth completely over it and sucking hard, causing Michael to emit a terribly embarrassing moan that echoed in the studio. Luke’s hands traveled down Michael’s tummy to grip his hipbones.

“Luke, you’re killing me.” Michael stated, breath hitching as Luke licked over the now tender spot he had been sucking on. The blond chuckled and hid his face in the back of Michael’s neck, and the dark haired boy took this opportunity to finish the lyrics before returning to a nearly more important investment of his.

_“Make it sound so sweet, when you lie to –”_

Just as Michael began to write the last word, he felt the pressure of Luke’s hand palm over his quickly hardening cock. The pen dropped out of Michael’s hand as he groaned, straightening his back – with Luke still pressed against it – allowing Luke to get a better angle. Michael decided that what he had written down was all he really needed, and he quickly turned around to face Luke.

“Hi.” Luke said, smiling down at Michael. He hadn’t realized it before, but now that they were standing nearly nose to nose with each other, Michael could see that Luke stood a good two inches over him. Michael had never been with another guy who was taller than him – it was rare to find someone taller than 6’1 who wanted to hook up with him – and Michael wondered quietly if it was normal to find that so _hot_.

Instead of responding to Luke’s _Hi_ , Michael kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist to rest on his back, feeling the contracting muscles underneath his flannel.

“ _God_ , why are you still wearing this?!” Michael complained, tugging on the back of Luke’s shirt.

Not even 10 seconds later, Luke had the shirt off, and Michael swore he had never seen someone get rid of a shirt so fast. Luke’s skin was sun-tanned and perfect, stretching over his broad shoulders and down his torso. Michael’s mouth went dry as his eyes shamelessly raked over Luke’s bare upper body.

“Now,” Luke said, grabbing Michael’s attention away from his body. Luke was wearing a cocky grin on his face as he took a step forward to tug on the collar of Michael’s denim jacket. “Why are _you_ still wearing _this_!?”

“I thought you thought the denim jacket was sexy?” Michael tried, and Luke’s smirk was wiped right off his face in return of the roll of his eyes.

“For the last time, I didn’t say it was sexy!” Luke insisted.

Michael laughed as he took his jacket off arm-by-arm. He didn’t bother to wait for Luke to say another word before grabbing the collar of his black shirt he wore underneath his denim jacket and rip that off too, leaving his upper half just as bare as Luke’s.

“Obviously, I don’t get out to the beach as much as you.” Michael chuckled nervously, referring to the comparison of his pale body compared to Luke’s gold torso. “I’m too busy here in the studio to make frequent visits.”

“I think you’re beautiful.”

Michael looked up into Luke’s eyes, only to see them looking Michael’s body up and down. The older boy felt heat rinse over his face, blushing at the genuine compliment Luke gave him. Looking back up to meet Michael’s eyes, Luke took a step forward and kissed Michael again, cupping his face slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth in no time. Michael pulled on the small of Luke’s back so their bodies were completely pressed against each other, while Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck

They kissed like this for a while, slowly and silently besides the sounds of their lips brushing and small groans whenever Michael tugged on Luke’s lip ring or when Luke pulled carefully at Michael’s hair. The older boy could positively feel Luke’s dick pressing into his hipbone. He knew the blond had to be feeling his too.

He broke their kiss. “What do you want?” He gasped.

Luke’s pupils were dilated as they stared right back into Michael’s, panting as he licked over his lip ring. He moved to kiss Michael’s left collar bone as he whispered. “Want you to fuck me.”

‘Thank _God_.” Michael breathed out, just as Luke’s head snapped back up.

“Do you – um – have stuff?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, yeah, in my wallet. I’ll go get it.” he began to walk over to the other side of the room to retrieve it, turning around to wink at Luke. “Get naked in the meantime.”

The older boy found his wallet in record time. In a rush, he emptied it on the table, a few packets of lube and a condom falling out of it. He was surprised he even still had that stuff in there, being left over from going out to a club with Ashton over a month ago. He obviously didn’t end up getting lucky that night, and while at the time he was frustrated, he thought it was the best outcome that could’ve happened to him. Who knows if he could’ve picked someone up who he would’ve ended up dating? If that were the case, he wouldn’t be here now with Luke. _Luke._ The word pounded over and over in Michael’s head as he grabbed the packets and turned around to face Luke.

He nearly passed out when he saw the younger boy, completely naked and leaning against the counter. His hand was wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking nonchalantly with his eyes fixed on Michael.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Michael groaned.

“Why aren’t you naked yet?” Luke smirked, eyeing Michael’s lower half shamelessly.

“You have no patience, do you?” Michael rolled his eyes but smiled, making his way over to Luke.

Michael’s shoes and pants were kicked off in seconds, and Luke’s mouth was immediately on the older boy’s again. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone so much when they were just hooking up, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Luke was a good kisser. Arguably one of the best people Michael’s had the pleasure of kissing.

“How do you want me?” Luke panted, arms still wrapped around Michael’s neck.

“I – um –”

If Michael was honest, he hadn’t really thought that far yet. He had only ever hooked up with one other person in a studio setting before, and it was just reciprocal blowjobs. He had never fucked someone in his studio before. He supposed the couch would be the best place to do it, even though Ashton would never forgive him – or sit on that couch – if he found out.

Before Michael could properly make a decision, Luke made it for him.

The blond boy unhooked his arms from Michael’s neck and spin around. He gathered all of the papers that were spread out on the counter and then pushed them aside. Michael’s eyes widened as he realized what Luke was doing, knowing what was to come even before Luke leaned his body over the countertop, looking back at the dark haired boy.

“Will this work?”

Michael groaned, standing unmoved from previously kissing the younger boy. Luke was wearing the cocky grin from before, and Michael couldn’t even be mad about. Luke was hot and sexy, and he had been able to find out what made Michael weak in a matter of hours.

“I think that will definitely work.” Michael finally said after finding his voice.

“Good.” Luke winked – Michael was beginning to hate his wink – and began to spread his legs a little farther apart than they already were, as if it was an invitation for Michael to begin.

Michael cursed under his breath as he split open one of the lube packets. He went slowly at first, spreading Luke’s ass cheeks and running a finger along Luke’s whole while listening him hiss with pleasure. Michael had never fucked someone like this. It was exhilarating and _hot_. It got even better when Michael began to actually finger him. He could see Luke bite his fist to stay quiet, and he watched the younger boy’s back muscles contract every time Michael pushed in a little farther or harder. His back was so broad and smooth and perfect that Michael could nearly feel himself begin to drool over it. He leaned over to kiss Luke’s shoulder lightly, to which Luke turned his face so Michael could kiss his lips.

It wasn’t until Michael inserted a third finger when Luke finally let himself moan aloud. It was music to Michael’s ears, unable to hold himself back as he slow-grinded his dick on the back of Luke’s thigh. He thrusted his fingers in harder so Luke would make the noise again, and Michael smiled at himself when he got what he wanted.

“’M ready.” Luke announced, twisting his head around so he could see Michael’s cock, hard and red at the tip. “ _Please._ ”

Michael nodded aggressively and reached for the condom and other lube packets. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and put it on with shaky hands. He could feel Luke staring at him, neck strained to watch Michael lube up his cock before fucking him. Even though this had been where everything was heading all along, Michael still couldn’t believe this was about to happen. He was determined to make Luke feel incredible.

When Michael did finally get his dick halfway in Luke, the younger boy gasped and grabbed the sides of the countertop so tight that Michael could see his knuckles turn white.

“Shit, are you okay?” Michael asked, somehow finding the strength to speak, even though he felt like the breath had been knocked out of him.

“Yeah, I’m – just give me a second.” Luke said through gritted teeth.

Michael slowly rubbed circles into Luke’s hips with this thumbs, not only in an attempt to sooth Luke, but as a distraction for himself. Every muscle in his body wanted him to thrust forward to relieve some tension built up in him, but he refused to let himself do it.

“I’m sorry.” Luke said, finally taking a deep breath. “I haven’t, uh, done this in a while. I usually top?”

“Really?” Michael asked. He couldn’t tell whether he was surprised or not. “Why did you ask me to fuck you then?”

“Because you’re hot.” Luke answered simply. “And I could just tell you were one of those guys who has a really big dick.”

Caught off guard, Michael immediately began to laugh, and Luke joined him shortly after.

“I was right.” Luke said after a few seconds.

“You can top next time.” Michael responded quickly, wanting to smack himself the moment the words left his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was freak Luke out more by his obvious growing and undying love for him while Michael was halfway inside him.

 “Deal.” Luke said easily. Michael sighed in relief as Luke slowly – _finally_ – let his grip on the side of the countertop go. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Michael asked, running a hand over the landscape of Luke’s back, just because he could. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m sure.” Luke confirmed, straining his neck to lock eyes with Michael. Just as they did, Michael pushed the rest of the way in.

Luke slammed his eyes shut and moaned again; face lying flat on its side the countertop as Michael began to fuck him properly. Michael leaned over so his chest was nearly pressed against Luke’s back, kissing Luke’s shoulder and telling him how good he felt. He watched Luke’s eyes roll into the back of his head a few times, especially whenever Michael hit the spot in Luke that made Luke whine and moan louder and louder every time Michael hit it. He gripped Luke’s hips tighter and really began to let him have it, grinding in harder and faster, driving both of them closer and closer to the edge.

The feeling of Luke’s soft ass against Michael’s hips every time he thrusted in, the sounds that Luke was vocalizing, and the swirling pool of arousal in the bottom of Michael’s stomach began to make him go dizzy. His thoughts were suddenly – almost violently – drawn to Luke’s poor, neglected dick. Michael quickly and blindly reached for Luke’s cock underneath Luke and began to jerk him off. Luke made a surprised noise – like the mixture of a gasp and a whimper – and he suddenly began to push back into Michael, meeting him halfway.  Michael moaned at the unexpected action.

“Michael.” Luke gasped. “I’m gonna – ”

Michael moved his fist faster around Luke’s cock while slamming his own into Luke’s prostate. Luke was coming in seconds, coating his tummy and the countertop in his cum. Michael was right behind him, stilling in Luke only three good thrusts later, Luke’s name on his tongue while his hands had a death grip on Luke’s hips.

Eyes shut in post-orgasm bliss, he leaned over and kissed Luke’s lips lazily.

~~~

Luke was fully clothed and lying on the couch when Michael walked back into the room. He wasn’t really sure what to say or how to address him after just casually fucking him on the countertop of his studio, so he decided that laying his body completely on top of Luke was the best option. Luke seemed to agree by the way he wrapped his arms around Michael’s middle, and then kissed his forehead lightly before Michael laid it on his chest.

“Sleepy.” Luke stated while he was mid-yawn.

“That’s understandable.” Michael replied. “It is 5am.”

Luke groaned. “What time did you say Calum was coming in to finish this song?”

“8am.” Michael answered. “But it’s Calum, so 9am.”

A silence filled the room after Michael stated this. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though – Michael didn’t mind listening to the beating of Luke’s heart against his cheek.

“I guess you should be getting me home soon then.” Luke finally said, breaking the silence. “Right?”

Michael smiled, lifting his head so he could look Luke in the eyes. “But then he’ll never get to meet the person who came up with the missing lyrics, then would he?”

Luke’s sleepy eyes suddenly grew wide with excitement. “You mean – I can stay? And meet him!?”

“Yeah.” Michael nodded, smile growing even wider as the excitement spread across Luke’s face. “But we should probably get a few hours of sleep in before he gets here, shouldn’t we?”

Luke nodded excitedly, leaning to give Michael one final peck before Michael rested his head back on Luke’s chest. Luke rubbing Michael’s back soothingly, along with the beat of Luke’s heart in the older boy’s ear, lulled Michael to sleep in minutes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos or follow/message me on my [tumblr!](http://muketrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
